Zhang Liao
Zhang Liao is a character introduced in the second Dynasty Warriors game. He first served as a high-ranking commander under Lu Bu until he is captured by Cao Cao. Showing courage at his execution, he is spared and soon became the leader of the Five Generals of Wei. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. His height in Dynasty Warriors and Kessen II is 185 cm (close to 6'1"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Zhang Liao is known as a hardened veteran of war within the series and is feared by many officers in various games. Ordinarily, he starts as a general under Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. While he may continue to serve them in their respective Musou Modes, he will become a Wei officer during his story. Although he is one of the generals present at the Five Passes, he will also not oppose Guan Yu's departure from Wei. He is best known for his unshaken defense at He Fei. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Zhang Liao and two ally generals are surrounded by overwhelming odds at He Fei. Undeterred, he rushes into battle to wipe out the massive Wu army. While he hurries to aid his allies, he faces several generals including Lu Meng and Zhou Tai. His might startles Sun Quan and the Wu leader issues a retreat soon after. Described as a soldier who has a history of serving unworthy masters, Zhang Liao starts as one of Dong Zhuo's generals at Si Shui Gate in Dynasty Warriors 5. After Dong Zhou's death, he follows Lu Bu to Xia Pi Castle. During the conflict, he proves his valor and, not wanting to see his talents go to waste, Guan Yu attempts to convince him to join his side. Though he refuses due to his faith in Lu Bu's honor, Zhang Liao feels he wasn't completely content with either of his previous lords and swears allegiance to Cao Cao after Lu Bu's defeat. While in Wei, he finds a purpose with Cao Cao and escorts his liege's escape from Chi Bi. When Cao Cao reaches Guan Yu, Zhang Liao accuses the Shu general as hypocritical for forsaking Cao Cao's acts of kindness towards him, one of which includes Red Hare. Thanks to his statements, both parties part ways peacefully and Guan Yu thanks him for preventing what could have been a regretful event. Rebuilding their forces after their loss, Wu attacks Zhang Liao's post in He Fei. He leads a brave resistance and stalls the large army long enough for Cao Cao's reinforcements. Distinguished in two kingdoms as a fearsome warrior, his name inspired awe in all who heard it and he is content to finally serve a worthy master. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion occurs when he is under Lu Bu's command and groups him with his master and Diao Chan. The trio work together to surround Pu Yang Castle and join forces with the Wei defector, Chen Gong. After the battle, Zhang Liao notes that he can see past Lu Bu's violent nature and recognizes him as a honorable man. Zhang Liao starts his story as an officer in Wei in Dynasty Warriors 6. Since his previous lords only fought for strength and power, he begins to question how he can fight for himself. While he swears to wage war for Cao Cao's vision, he asks other generals in Wei their purposes for fighting to find his own justifications for being a warrior. Once he realizes his strength can pave a path for the less fortunate, he gradually becomes one of Wei's finest generals and is named the army's Commander. After the other two kingdoms fall, Zhang Liao swears to uphold peace in the new land his lord desired. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's story, he was sent by his lord to reinforce Wu's resistance against the serpent king's army. He and Gan Ning hold the center of the field and charge for the enemy's main camp. When their plan is foiled, he is defeated and he retreats to report Orochi's prowess to Cao Cao. When his kingdom falls to Orochi, he acts as one of Orochi's instigators in Warriors Orochi. He stars in two gaiden stages for Wei. One pairs him with Mitsunari Ishida to rescue Diao Chan and the other has him and other Wei vassals taking on the Takeda-Uesugi alliance. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhang Liao is not seen until the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, where he appears by orders of Cao Cao to assist Guan Yu in defeating Kiyomori. In this battle, he reveals to Guan Yu that the defeat of the phantom soldiers is done by killing the sorcerers who control them. The two warriors accomplish that task and move on to defeating the Sun Wukong doubles only to find more sorcery at the gates. Eventually the two overcome the poison gas and defeat Kiyomori together. Zhang Liao is also present at Koshi Castle where he takes a northern path to take out the northwestern garrison to stop the cannon fire. In his dream stage, he teams up with Gan Ning and Kotarō Fūma to carry out a sneak attack on Meng Huo's base, Ueda Castle. While the warriors penetrate the castle's rear defenses, they encounter Ranmaru, Kunoichi, and Zhuge Liang intruding their path. Kessen Zhang Liao is a general for Cao Cao in Kessen II. He often leads one of the physically strongest armies for Wei with a mixed footman and cavalry unit. During Wei's war councils, he often offers strategies that aim to demoralize the Shu army with brute force. He's an old friend of Guan Yu and, when their countries were allies, they dine together during Wei and Shu's victory banquet. In the past, they once fought a decade ago over a woman. However, Guan Yu let him win their battle and allowed Zhang Liao to marry her. During Wei's story, he suppresses rebellions from Yuan Shao's armies and returns to his lord victorious. He joins moments before the Battle at Chang Ban Po and volunteers a strategy to use the shortest route through the eastern forest. If he meets Guan Yu during this time, they will have a friendly bout in battle. He asks his friend if he has a maiden and promises them a safe escape. Guan Yu refuses, stating that a man fights for the ones close to them. In response, Zhang Liao wins their scuffle and earnestly tells him to not disappoint his woman. Zhang Liao remains in Cao Cao's army for the rest of the game. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhang Liao is featured in all of the series' installments, often boasting high WAR. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI, he is one of the few officers with a unique 3D model, looking somewhat like his Online counterpart. He is a free officer during the Yellow Turban Rebellion preset scenario and is seen in Jin Yang. During the ideal dream match scenario, Rise of Heroes, he is seen serving Lu Bu with his son Zhang Hu. Character Information Personality Zhang Liao is a man of honor and will stay virtuous to the very end, no matter what obstacles come his way. Usually calm and just, he is also capable of turning into a fierce beast during battle. He believes that he can only find his true purpose in life during war and walks the warrior's path. While serving Lu Bu, Zhang Liao has the utmost faith in his master's more valiant traits. He is praised as the one of the land's greatest warrior by Lu Bu and the two generals mutually respect each of their strengths. In most titles, he admires Guan Yu's chivalry during their time together in Wei. In the destiny mode for Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Zhang Liao states that his weapon, Blue Wyvern, was made to be similar to Guan Yu's as a sign of respect. Their reverence for one another is also featured in Warriors Orochi 2. Voice Actors * Michael McConnohie - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi (English) * Travis Willingham - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi 2 (English) * Paul St. Peter - Kessen II (English) * Yu Heamu - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Lee Gyoo Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Kim Gwang-Kook - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Naoki Kinoshita - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Japanese) * Hirofumi Tanaka - Dynasty Warriors 3~6 and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Hideyuki Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CDs Quotes :See also: Zhang Liao/Quotes *"Your skills are no match for me! I'll help Master Sun Ce realize his dream at any cost!" :"What refreshing impudence... Very well, let's see how bold you are when the "cost" is your life!" ::~~Taishi Ci and Zhang Liao; Dynasty Warriors 6: Special *"They used to talk about us, you know." :"They'd say, 'Wei has Zhang Liao but Wu has Gan Ning!'" :"The bad news for you lot is..." :"You have the unfortunate luck of running into the both of us!" ::~~Zhang Liao and Gan Ning; Warriors Orochi 2 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Rushes forward spinning his blade in front of him then does a horizontal slash. : , : Knocks opponent airborne with an upward diagonal swing. : , , ( , , ): Swings his blade diagonally in front of him multiple times, in the opposite direction each time then finishes with a broad swing. : , , , : Spins around and pivots on one foot with his spear held in front of him. : , , , , : An upward swing that releases a small white tornado in front of Zhang Liao. : , , , , , : A large gust of wind and energy. : : A series of downward diagonal slashes then a horizontal slash repelling opponents. : , : Jump, then swipe with halberd. : , : Releases a disc flying down from his weapon. Horse Moveset : : Zhang Liao leans to each side, and spins his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Unblockable whirlwind. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Four horizontal slashes with his right halberd, performing a turning slash on the last cut. Lifts both halberds high to slash foes to his front, mixing between low and high dual blows. Stabs twice and slices two times with both halberds. Finishes the chain with ten alternating diagonal cuts from each of his halberds. : string (Renbu ∞): Stabs with each halberd once while walking forward. Hits again with one halberd before using both in one slash. Poses to create a burst of energy around himself, knocking away nearby foes. : (held): One-two slashes with his halberds. Range increases on higher Renbu levels. : : Series of attacks based on Renbu levels. Ends with three spinning slashes and a pose, creating a burst of energy that knocks away enemies. : , : Quick wide slash with both of his weapons. : , : Hovers a bit in the air and plunges both halberds' bladed ends into the ground. :Dashing : Single diagonal slash with a halberd. :Dashing : Hops and smashes both of his halberds into the earth. Emits a small explosion effect around the weapons' impact. :Grapple attack : One handed strike in a circular rotation to his left, which has him lift his left leg slightly. If it connects, he uses his left halberd to throw off his enemy's balance. He then stabs with his right halberd and retracts it, using the blunt edge to shift their body's weight to the right. He finishes by stabbing again with his left halberd. Enemies have to be directly in front of him to successfully pull off the move. :Grapple attack : Wide attack with both halberds. If it connects, he stuns them with his first blow before trapping them a second time between his weapons' hooked blades. With them caught between his weapons, he spins once and throws his foe forward. Enemies have to be directly in front of him to successfully pull off the move. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Holds his right halberd in front and keeps his left halberd tucked by his hip while he runs. ::Dashing : Slices inwards with both halberds as he runs. ::Dashing : Same as his normal dashing version except he emits a larger explosion as he lands. Horse Moveset : string: Strikes with both halberds individually to the right, using circular sweeps to attack. : : Stronger slash with one halberd. : : Faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhang Liao has a pair of axes. Zhang Liao's primary strong attacks are viewed as extremely strong for Renbu Gauge level one. His grapple attacks are slow compared to a group of select characters, though they are very powerful. Zhang Liao's range factor might be one to consider as his weakness, so it is recommended that players use a standard-type weapon. Zhang Liao's Special Attack is True Speed. Despite it's two consecutive hits per multiple steps, the bonuses Rush and Power Rush increase damage to enemies during the attack, and Stamina increases the duration of the Special Attack. Warriors Orochi Romance of the Three Kingdoms His stats are among the top-tier generals, and he is one of the generals with great potential to become the best. His base stats in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI are: :LDR: 93 :WAR: 92 :INT: 78 :POL: 58 :CHR: 78 :Skill: Majesty- Lowers enemy's will (Large) :Aptitude: Spears: S Pikes: S Bows: B Cavalry: S Weaponry: C Navy: C If Zhang Liao is exclusively used in all of the research that the player does, and marry him to a female officer with the skill "Spousal support", he will have deeds high enough to be ranked among the top four Generals of a force, assuming that the player has the "Emperor" rank. If, for example, he is given the rank "Marshal", which gives a +2LDR boost, his stats would be the following :LDR: 100 :WAR: 94 :INT: 81 :POL: 60 :CHR: 79 If he is used a lot on the battlefield, he has the potential of gaining the following stats, as it has been tested before: :LDR: 100 (+2 from Rank) :WAR: 96 :INT: 81 (And can rise if he is used a lot in INT-requiring fields.) :POL: 60 (see above) :CHR: 79 (see above) Weapons :See also: Zhang Liao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms (novel) Gallery Image:Zhangliaos.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhangliao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhangliao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhangliao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhangliao-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Zhangliao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Zhangliao-kessenII.jpg|Zhang Liao in Kessen II Trivia *Zhang Liao's irrational yet fun nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Yamada~!" (山田ああ!), which is a pun of one his battle cries during his True Musou in Dynasty Warriors 3, "Out of my way!" (邪魔だ!, Jyamada!). It started due to the characteristic slur that the voice actor does while saying the line, making it sound like he's yelling at a person rather than saying a phrase. The name's popularity grew in more recent installments due to the voice actor's harsh delivery of the line. Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters